The Secret Life of Me
by OXEsSeNcEXO
Summary: Meet Scarlet Blairwood, she's your average teenaged girl. Except one thing, she lives a double life, as a vampire hunter. She has to save the entire human race, not to metion the whole world from being taken over by vampires


**1**

My cell phone startles me awake. Rolling over I see that it's one in the morning. "Hello?" I say answering my phone.

"I need some help down here. I uncovered a nest, now they're swarming all over the damn place." Fang, my second partner says. I could hear crashing noises in the background.

"Why, can't Dagger help you? You do realize it's one in the morning!" I snap at him.

"I already tried contacting him, his phone is shut off. You know how unpredictable he can be. Like I said I need some help down here." he says in a cold tone.

"Fine, where are you?" I ask hoping that he was near by and not like 30 miles away from my house.

"I'm behind a dump-ster in an alley that's on 46th and Main. Hurry up before I have to resort in using The Wolf." Fang says. I could here the hatred in his tone. I could also hear the vampires getting closer to him.

Good thing he was only 15 minuets away from my home. "Ok, ok. I'm coming! I'm coming. Just give me a few to get ready." I say. By now I could see in my mind that he was rolling his eyes at me.

"What ever! Just hurry up." He says and hangs up.

Rolling my eyes, I shut my phone. _Doesn't anyone ever say good bye any more?_ I think as I zip up my leather jacket. Then I look myself over in the mirror. Before I would go hunting any night, I would check off my mental list. _Neck guard? Check. Gas mask? Check. Stakes and U.V. weapons? Check. Leather pants, gloves, and jacket? Check. Black t-shirt? Check. Explosive Powder bombs? Check. Stake gun? Check. Cross bow with special arrows? Check. Sword. Check and last but not least flame thrower? Check_. Now I was ready to go. All I had to do is sneak passed my Grandma. Which isn't really that hard to do, since she sleeps like the dead. I decided to climb out the window. Not really wanting to wake my grandma and explain why I was out so late, I decided to walk.

Finally I get there, in the nick of time too! The vamps were just about to spring on Fang. "Hold on! Help is here" I say taking out my sword and begin to slash through the group.

"Finally! I could have had your help a few seconds ago! I started to sprout hair!" Fang snaps as he stakes one in the heart. It dusted instantly, nothing was left not even a skeleton. Oh, by the way what I mean by dusted, it means that a vampire has been killed. Their whole body and skeleton just turn to dust. I could still see the hair on his arms. You see Fang's a werewolf and you should know all about the werewolf-vampire feud thing.

"Well I'm sorry! Ya know I didn't want to take my motorcycle and wake up my grandma and then explain why I was going out so late! Ya know she would think I was crazy and then you wouldn't have help at all!" I snap as I lop off a vampires head and then turn it to dust.

"What ever, lets just clear this place out. It's beginning to wreak like grave yard soil!" Fang says as he stabs another vamp in the heart. As it's dust blows away in the wind, I noticed that there was something wrong.

"There is something wrong." I say as I look over at Fang and then look at the whole group, which had began to back away from us.

"Ya think! Maybe they sense something that we both can't." he says as he puts the stakes back in their holders.

I put my sword back in it's sheath. "You're a werewolf! You should be able to sense it too!" I say amazed that he didn't sense anything. "Get back to back!" I ordered. I noticed that the vamps were getting closer now.

"So you're saying I'm useless? Why?" He asks.

"No, now just do it!" I barked. As soon as I said that, the group started running toward us a full speed.

"Now I see why." he mutters as we smash our backs against one another and draw our swords.

"I really wish you could have gotten a hold of that stupid unreliable vampire, we have for a partner! Then we wouldn't have to be in this situation!" I snap.

"Ya think I haven't tired? Heh, we'll never reach him. If I were you, I'd kick him off the team." Fang snaps.

"Who said anything about kicking me off?" a voice says from the darkness. Dagger then steps out into the moonlight with a huge smirk on his face. Which probably means he had been there the whole entire time. The group then spots him and begins to back away. Every vampire in the world has either heard about Dagger or knows about him and they all fear him.

"Thank God! I didn't say anything! Fang did." I say. "Wait a minuet, how'd you know about that? Last time we seen you, you were 30 miles from here." I add.

"The mutt better keep his damn mouth shut" He snaps. Then the smirk gets wider. "I've been standing there the whole time, I wanted to see if you could handle anything with out me." he adds.

"Ha ha! Very Funny! Now a little help here please!" Fang snaps in a mono tone, sounding very unamused.

"Fine, since you said please." Dagger mutters as he walks passed us and toward the group.

As he approaches the group backs up. With each step forward from Dagger, there was another step back from the group. He was toying with them, he liked being feared. "Dagger! Quit toying with them and destroy the group! You know I hate when you toy with them." I snap. Fang and I got in a relaxed position, since we know no vampire would escape from him.

I could see him roll his eyes. "Fine. Ruin my fun." He says sounding irritated. He just stood there waiting for them to make the first move or was trying to figure out in what way he'd kill them all.

One of the vamps got enough guts to try and face him. It launched itself at Dagger with it's fangs barred ready to tear into flesh. "Pariah prepare to die!" It said with a laugh. Pariah was the name vampires gave to him. It means outcast, which he is.

Before it could even make a move, Dagger grabbed it by the throat and ripped it's spine right through it. For some reason that was his favorite way to kill, I guess because he gets a blood-bath. Another then tries to attack, but falls short to the ground headless. One by one they went at him and one by one they fell. Within three minuets all were dead. Not a single one survived, they were either spineless, headless, heartless or dismembered.

Dagger walks up to me, he is caked an covered by now in the group's blood. "Give me your thrower." he says holding his hand out.

"Fine, since you did all the dirty work." I say as I detach my flame thrower from my belt and hand it to him.

Fang looks at me as though I've gone off the deep end. "Are you sure you wanna trust him with that? After all he is unpredictable and can turn on us at any moment." He says.

Dagger looks at him and rolls his eyes. "Shut up mutt!" he snaps and turns toward the dead bodies.

Fang looks at me with a dumbfounded look on his face. "What. He said exactly what I was gonna say." I say with a smile on my face. This just made him glare at me evilly.

"Well, that's one thousand one hundred and twenty three." Dagger mutters to himself as he burns the remains of the vampires.

Dagger had been killing vampires way before Fang and I got into the hunting business. That's because besides fearing him, they all seek to destroy him. That is because he is the only full-blooded vampire that can walk around in the sun and withstand any other weakness, because of some sorta experiments that were done on him. Vampires hate different and they seek to destroy anything different in their world, such as Dagger.

Looking at my watch it says two thirty A.M. Sighing I look over at my partners. "Well I better get home, my grandma will be getting up soon." I say.

They nod and then Fang looks at me. "I need a place to stay, The parents threw me out again." he says.

Dagger also looks at me. "Yeah, I need a place to crash too. My old place was destroyed by vamps again." he mutters sounding really irritated and tired of that happening.

I look at them and sigh. "Fine you can stay at my place. Just be quiet and when my grandma comes in to check on me, you better get out of sight." I say.

"But what about you going to school?" Dagger asks.

"Remember, my grandma has me home-schooled. Since she believes public schools are evil and prioritize themselves on those who do sports." I say. Maybe this has answered some of your questions. Like how do I do school, when I'm up so late at night.

Dagger then nods. "Oh, I forgot about that." he says.

"What ever, let's just get going." I say as I turn and begin to walk to the beginning of the alley way.

Fang looks at me and then looks behind him. "Dagger, why on earth are you walking in the opposite direction of us?" he asks.

Dagger looks behind him, then he stops. "Cause I need to get my bike." he says as he disappears into the darkness of the alley.

Looking at the darkness skeptically, I sigh and continue walking on. The sound of a motorcycle soon breaks the silence of the night. Dagger rides passed nearly hitting me. "Are you trying to kill me?" I snap at him. For some odd reason he likes to get me upset.

He stops the bike. "No. You were just in the way." he says as he revs it up and then goes around the block.

"I'm gonna laugh when he gets a ticket." Fang mutters next to me.

Rolling my eyes I keep walking, knowing that Dagger wasn't too far behind us. We reach my house in no time. I quickly usher them into the house and into my room. Closing the door, I slide down it with a sigh. I was glad that my grandma didn't decide to come out of her room yet. "What the hell is with all the damn pushiness?" Dagger snaps.

Glaring at him, I shake my head. "I don't want my grandma seeing you two, she doesn't know that I'm a vampire hunter." I say, this just made him roll his eyes.

Fang looks at me. "Well are we gonna tell the boss that the job is done or what?" he asks as he flops down on my bed. Dagger was sitting against the wall under my window.

I nod. "Yeah. Pull my laptop out from under the bed." I say as I go over to my bed as sit down.

He pulls it out and turns it on. With a beeping sound the screen came to life. "Password please." Fang says sounding a bit irritated at me.

"Sorry, I forgot about that. It's my birthday, 062091." I say.

He nods and types it in. As soon as the desktop came on the screen, a small window appeared, our boss was sending us a web-cam message. "So did you clear out the nest?" The man on the screen asks.

"Yeah and got rid of remains that were left behind." Fang says.

The man nods. "Good, you'll get paid very quickly, it should be in the mail now. Anyway, I got some news to tell you." he says.

"Great, and it's usually bad news." Dagger mutters.

"You don't know how right you are Dagger....a girl about 14 years of age was kidnapped by a group of vampires earlier about 11:30 P.M." The man says.

"What the fuck does that have to deal with us?" Dagger snaps.

"Well, the girl, her name is Devin. Supposably to the vampires, her blood, more or less herself is the key, to making all vampires able to walk around in the sun." he says.

"How?" I ask

"She is supposably their princess....the princess of all vampires." He says.

"Let me guess, we have to go save her before they turn her into a vampire, drink her blood, and end the world and the human race?" Fang asks. To tell you the truth that was probably the longest sentence I have ever heard him say. Dagger, my boss, and I all look at him dumbfounded as though he had read the guy's mind.

"Err....yes.....how'd you know?" The boss asks.

"A simple guess is all." Fang says. "And I have some news for all of you." he adds.

Dagger and I look at him with a raised eyebrow. "News? Like what?" I ask.

"Well...I guess...I've....developed new powers." he says.

The boss looks at Fang. "Like what?" he asks.

"Telepathic ones. I can read minds and control people and objects too." Fang says.

Then the room gets silent as death, I mean that creepy silence before something bad happens. "Ok...what ever...I just wanna know when the hell do we have to leave! Ya know I hate traveling." Dagger snaps. If you've noticed by now, Dagger speaks his mind and has a bit.....no a huge potty mouth. I'm just advising you about Dagger's language.

"Tomorrow night." Boss says. "Go to the airport, a private plane will be waiting, the pilot knows where to go." he adds and the screen goes blank.

"Great! Just great! How am I gonna explain this to my grandmother?" I ask as I shut the laptop and shove it under my bed.

"Just tell her that you and a few friends or what ever are going on a trip for a few days." Dagger says as he pulls out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his pants pocket.

Fang and I look at him in awe. That was one of the best ideas he has ever had. Others were usually either stupid, outrageous or insane. "Dagger...are you ok?" I ask.

He gives Fang and I a weird look. "What? Why? Of course I am!" He says sounding irritated. He then lights a cigarette and opens the window.

"Because you usually have really insane and outrageous ideas!" Fang says.

"Dagger! Why do you have to smoke in here?" I ask.

"Because I haven't had one today. I'm not stupid ya know! I can have good ideas to ya know! And I'm not insane either!" He snaps as he take a puff of the cigarette.

"Just shut up you two, enough arguing! Ok, so he had a good idea, who cares. Dagger make sure you put that out real good, I don't want a fire in my room and have to explain to my grandma." I say.

"Fine." He mutters.

"Well good night." Fang says with a yawn as he flops down in one of my old bean bag chairs. As soon as he hit it, he was out. Sleeping soundly away.

"Night Dagger." I say as I cover myself up and lay there facing toward him, dosing off quickly

"Night." Dagger mutters as he finishes his cigarette and shuts the window. He then leans against the wall staring out the window with a sigh.


End file.
